


It Could've Been Great

by I_AM_THE_LIVING_DEAD



Series: Isn't It Love? [11]
Category: Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: League of Villains, M/M, Slight Manga Spoilers, Transgender Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, mention of other characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_AM_THE_LIVING_DEAD/pseuds/I_AM_THE_LIVING_DEAD
Summary: The League of Villains and the Meta Liberation Army are in the midst of war. But, when Tomura makes that finishing move, Dabi can't help but be in awe.How did he end up with someone so incredible?
Relationships: Dabi/Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko
Series: Isn't It Love? [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524776
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98





	It Could've Been Great

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to post this on the 25th, but didn't have the time. I kinda spoiled myself and got the rest of the BNHA manga (I can read it online but I don't care because books are better lol) and some Funko Pops, which I do not regret. Anyway, happy holidays to all, and I hope you enjoy the eleventh chapter to Isn't It Love.

Gravity betrayed him, and the ground became the sky. He tumbled so quickly that it made his head spin, and with a loud “thwap!”, he smacked his skull straight into a car before collapsing on the debris-covered road. People screamed, neighborhoods exploded, and Quirks went haywire as Tomura laid there, gasping for breath and clothes shredded. 

Meanwhile, Dabi sent forth a whirlwind of aquamarine flames, flinching from the burning sensation in his wrist. Smoke and the stench of burning flesh emitted from it. Gritting his teeth, he held his wrist as Geten rose above him, surrounded by icy needles and swords and threatening waves of ice. Those glowing eyes were unnerving, and Dabi desperately wanted them to be snuffed out. 

“You aren’t going to win”, Geten hissed, the ice accumulating and pointing in Dabi’s direction. Said man sneered, and growled, “Guess I’m just gonna have to up my game, huh?” Elements clashed, burning up houses and freezing over corpses. People scrambled out of the way or got caught in the crossfire. 

Twice and his clones hurried away with Toga and Giran in their arms, while Spinner clung to Hanabata’s van and Sako struggled to find shelter. Tomura shakily got to his feet, grimacing in agony as pain traveled up his left leg and blood dripped into his eyes, blurring his vision. 

This wasn’t how things were supposed to go. 

All the memories were rushing back to him like a tidal wave, pinning him underwater and forcing him to suffocate. Father…Mother…Hana…the baby he lost eight days ago. Why the hell did he lose everyone? 

Why did Sensei and Kurogiri have to be stolen from him? 

Why did Magne have to die? Hell, he was even a bit upset about Mustard getting arrested. 

Why did he always fail, even after years of vigorous training with Sensei? 

Why couldn’t he tame ‘Machia and fully convince Ujiko that he’s just as capable as Sensei? 

Why couldn’t he defend his comrades better? 

Why couldn’t he be intimate with Dabi without feeling self-conscious? 

Why was he born this way, with a fucked-up brain and a fucked-up body and a fucked-up Quirk? 

Why couldn’t he ever get anything right?! 

Dabi caught Tomura in the distance from the corner of his eye, and stiffened when he saw that Tomura was in a strange trance, his left hand mutilated and leg obviously broken. The patchwork man tried to yell the other’s name, but the ground trembling distracted him. In an instant, the road split open, and he grabbed onto a streetlamp just as a giant crack formed, swallowing enemies. 

Geten still attacked him, swinging a ball of ice his way, but Dabi melted it just in time. And then, he gasped as ‘Machia charged past, nearly swatting Geten like a fly. The iceman cried out in surprise and tumbled onto a roof, but before Dabi could get a good hit in, Twice screamed, “Shigaraki!” 

Dabi whipped his head around and was shocked to witness Tomura disintegrate Father into fragments of its former self, and he hissed, “These sorts of things too…all unnecessary.” Re-Destro swung his fist just as Tomura shot his hand forward, and an explosion set off when their Quirks clashed. 

The next few minutes were fucking petrifying. Dabi clung to the streetlamp as ‘Machia’s earthquake jostled his stomach, making him feel sick. Geten left to assist Re-Destro, only to be thrown off by ‘Machia. Giran called to Dabi from afar, and a few of Twice’s clones came to aid him in escaping. 

“What the fuck is going on?!”, Dabi exclaimed as they ran faster, the decay spreading rapidly and hot on their heels. “I think Shigaraki gained some HP! Who cares—I don’t wanna die today!” Together, the League (aside from Spinner) clustered a safe distance away, watching the sky darken with storm clouds as buildings collapsed with the treachery of Tomura’s power. 

Five minutes and thirty-two seconds later, it was over. 

The dust and smoke sluggishly drifted, breaking away only when someone walked through it. The League gawked as they stared at the massive crater Tomura had created, and he was stumbling towards Re-Destro, dragging his broken leg and only standing because of sheer adrenaline. There was a manic grin on his face, and most of his clothes were destroyed, leaving him in black jeans and his binder. 

With the sleeveless binder wrapped around his chest, Dabi’s comrades realized what that meant, but they were too stunned to form words. Tomura said something inaudible, but when Re-Destro bowed to him, the League finally reacted. Twice and Giran dropped their jaws while Sako blinked back tears, and though Toga was unconscious, deep down inside, she was cheering. 

Dabi didn’t notice the tears falling down his mismatched cheeks. 

Tomura spotted him and looked up to him. They made eye contact, and Dabi knew this upcoming horizon would be overwhelmingly beautiful. 

The future had never looked so bright. 

....

Chapped lips smashed into a mismatched pair as Dabi guided Tomura onto his cock, and the smaller man slid down, shuddering with pleasure as he did. He was still just as tight as ever, and Dabi commented on that, causing Tomura to blush. 

“Shut up and fuck me”, he ordered firmly, and Dabi smirked; he kind of liked when his boyfriend took the dominant side. So, he gripped Tomura’s soft, yet slightly bony hips, lifted him up, and dropped him back down. Tomura gasped and laced his arms around Dabi’s neck, head rolling back as they found a rhythm. 

Tomura’s limbs were wrapped in gauze, mainly his leg, along with parts of his face. But, his torso was intact, and though he had lost three fingers, prosthetics replaced them. His hair had changed from light-blue to white from his Quirk upgrading, and though Dabi missed the original color, he supposed he could adjust to this. 

As Tomura rolled his hips and panted, Dabi sucked on his breast, kneading his piercing along the sensitive area. The younger criminal moaned, the steaming bathwater rippling around them as Dabi sped up his pace, groaning against Tomura’s chest when he hit that hidden bundle of nerves. 

As they approached their climaxes, Dabi sighed, “Fuck, I love you, baby.” Before Tomura could answer, they were making out again, tongues dancing and breaths becoming one. When they broke, a string of silver connected their mouths, and right when Tomura’s orgasm crashed into him, he confessed, “Love you too.” 

And damn, did he mean it.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise that "Can You Hear His Heartbeat?" will be updated soon; I'm just finishing editing it. Kudos, comments, and bookmarks are appreciated, and thank you for reading.


End file.
